Bits And Pieces
by infractus monumentum
Summary: SpikexOC Friendship, possibly eventual fluff. Potential Spuffy hints. Rated T for alcohol consumption and language. Future sexual content.


**Bits And Pieces**

**Buffy The Vampire Slayer**

**SpikexOC [friendship**

**Frustrated with his lack of a relationship with everyone's favorite Slayer, Spike decides to try and drink his problems away… again. And again.**

**----**

Day 1:

He damned the day he met the.. _gorgeous, funny, charismatic, perfect_… Slayer.

And he damned the way his thoughts always trailed back to the way she looked when she was under him, the way her body felt every time he slid into it, the way her half-lidded irises would grow and shrink with the dilation of her pupils from pleasure. He especially damned how every time he thought about that, he ended up walking around his crypt with an erection and nothing to blow it on.

He damned it, and himself, so much that sometimes he went so far to wonder why he wasn't burning where he stood from the sheer power of it.

But it wasn't only sex with Buffy that he thought about. No, he wasn't that kind of guy (often). He also thought about the fact that he always wanted her next to him, whether it be when he was fighting, or when he was sleeping. He _loved_ her. And that fact was killing him. He had gotten a soul for her, and that damn chip implanted into his head. He had gone so far – and in the end, he still didn't get the girl. It was like a romantic comedy with a really bad ending. He didn't appreciate it. Seriously.

With an annoyed sound erupting from the back of his throat, the bleach-blonde vampire checked the time and stormed out of him crypt. He'd be _damned_ if he didn't get himself wasted tonight. _Damned_.

And for once, he wouldn't be the one doing the damning.

-

"Well – there's a face I haven't seen in a while." A Southern female's light drawl greeted him as he entered the bar.

"…Give me the strongest bloody thing you've got, Kit." Spike plopped into a stoll across the bar from the twenty-something barkeep.

"You've got it, babe." Long brunette hair moved lazily in its high ponytail as she turned away from him, glowing emerald hues scanning the shelves for liquor – as she continued talking to him. "What's got you all in a bunch? I don't think I've seen you like this before."

"…Love." His reply was low, acidic.

She chuckled, attempting to reach for the alcohol she was thinking of, but even though she was probably a good 5'9'', it eluded her grasp. She turned again, facing Spike once more but not looking at him. Her eyes scanned the patrons of the bar, and when she was satisfied – she returned to facing the shelves, focusing on the bottle she had previously tried to reach. It shook a little, and then slid out, falling into her waiting hand. "The Slayer, still, darlin'?"

"You're bloody _right_ it's the damn Slayer." He crinkled his nose in disgust – for himself, or for her actually questioning whether or not he was still smitten with the blonde, he didn't know. Probably the latter.

"You probably should put that ship out to sea pretty quickly, Spike. She don't seem like she's interested, and I don't like anyone sittin' in here getting smashed over some girl. Especially not you, because you shouldn't be botherin' with no girl anyways. You got better things to worry about. Like where you next meal is comin' from, and whatnot. Caleb couldn't get our shipment from the hospital this week – you might have to rough it a couple days until I can get Angel to overnight me some bags."

"Damn." Momentarily, he forgot about his thing with Buffy, which was _not_ having a thing with Buffy, and thought about the implications of a hungry vampire who couldn't bite humans. And then his thoughts shifted to Angel, and how the other vampire was doing in LA.

"Good lord, Spike – you really _do_ love the girl." She placed a mixed drink in front of him – the smell of alcohol overpowering even at the distance from it he was.

"You prodding around in my mind again, telewitch?" He lifted the glass, giving her a cold stare.

"Don't have to – it's written all over your face. How sad." She smirked. "Seriously, darlin' – you shouldn't let it bother you. You've got your whole eternity in front of you. She's going to die, eventually. They all do."

"I don't want to think about that." He downed his glass in a single gulp, the alcohol burning his throat.

"You might as well think about it now, before you get too smashed to think about it. Or before it happens – when you can't think about it." Without his asking her to, she refilled his glass with a few types of alcohol.

"Smashed sounds nice." His brain was already buzzing. _What the Hellmouth did she put in there?!_

"It always does when you're hurtin'."

"… Smashed sounds nice." He swallowed his refill in one swig.

-

"… Caleb – suns comin' up soon. We're gonna have to just let him crash here." Kit Donaghue gazed with a mix of fondness and pity at Spike, whom she had floating in the air about two feet off the ground, prone.

"I don't know why you bother with him, Kit." The light rumble of her co-owner answered her from the other room. "He's not our best customer. Besides, he's got the hots from the blonde chick that parties at the Bronze."

"He can have 'the hots' for who he damn well pleases, Caleb. I've no attraction to him." She began to move towards a spare back room, Spike's slumbering body floating along with her. "And how can you honestly say any of that? If I had just left you where you were, mutt, you'd be your pack leader's freshly coiled pile in the forest. You just don't like him because he's a vampire."

"I've got no problem with vampires. I like Angel. I just think that guy's a waste of space."

"Just because he's depressed doesn't make him a damn waste of space!" She entered the room, slamming the door behind her in anger. As she moved Spike towards the bed, she muttered, "ungrateful fucking wolf."

"Chyoo dun hafeta argyoo wiffim over me, yknow?" Spike's slurred voice caused her to chuckle.

"It's not over you, leech. It's over his jealousy that I pay attention to things other than him sometimes." She settled him on the bed, reaching across to shut the blinds. "He doesn't know that he wouldn't have a home, or a job, if it weren't for you. Maybe he'd be little less alpha male if I told him _that_ story, eh?"

"Dun buthrr. S'not like hes gotta like me…"

"I won't, not until I feel more comfortable with the story myself at least." She turned from the half-asleep vampire with a smile. "G'morning Spike. See you tomorrow night."

She hit the light and left the room.


End file.
